I Have No Idea What To Name This Jelsa Fic, It's Just Sad, Okay?
by Fortiques
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory title. A oneshot of unhappiness. I hope you like it anyway. "Sadness" is kinda sudden. Prepare your feels (if I'm successful) Don't forget to review!


Jack's hands were shaking as his fingers fiddled along, tiny, beautiful links of ice forming from his tips as they worked. A dull bang followed by the defiant crackling of sparks sounded from behind him and his head shot up, scanning the darkness. When nothing showed in the semi-destroyed corridor, he turned back to his crafting, wiping his sweat and hair from his eyes with he back of his hand. It didn't look like now was the time to be doing something so seemingly trivial, but Jack was determined to put her safety first. Another crash and a series of horrific screams put Jack on edge, his chest tightened as his heart rate quickened. A cool wave of relief washed over him when he finished and he held up the charm before him, a toothy smile played on his filthy, bloodied face as it glistened in what little light there was. Such a stunning creation, one would have thought that it was made by the gods. On the blue-silver thread of ice swayed an intricate pendant, like a cross between a flower and a snowflake encased in tiny streams of ice. Where the charm wasn't shining silver, it was stained blue, the colours merging and fading, it's powerful magic, evident. With the tiny amount of time Jack had from this Hellish battle of the monsters, he forced immense power and energy to form this magical charm, using his gift of fun to somewhat protect the holder from the onslaught of the nightmares. There was no way to cast a spell of full immunity but this was more than enough. The army was getting worse by each passing minute. Hiding the pendant in his hoodie pocket, Jack picked himself up, his staff at the ready in his hand, and kicked powerfully off the ground. He charged through the corridors like a bolt of ice, blue light flashing at every turn he made. The occasional nightmare would get in his way but he dispatched them with a smack of his staff or a shot of ice. He twisted and turned, expertly dodging their simple strikes and finishing them off in the process. Finally, he found what he was looking for, or rather, she found him. Elsa crashed through the wooden doors, showering Jack with snow and splinters.

"Ah, shit!" The Snow Queen cussed, grabbing her thigh which had a disturbingly large splinter of wood wedged in it, "Stings..." And Elsa promptly ripped it out, blood gushed for freedom and flesh tore but it was soon frozen over in a protective layer of ice. That would have to do for now.

"What took you so long?" Elsa asked as she stood up.

Jack took his Snow Queen in, as bloodied and battered as he was, her usual dress of ice was shredded up to her knees and the sleeves had been lost a while ago. Dark splashes and splatters of fresh blood stained dramatically over the pale blue and white skin. Elsa's hair was wild, on the verge of falling free from its French braid but still holding in there. It too, had a streak of red in it. To Jack, she looked hot. Like the sexiest, fiercest woman in the world. God damn, she turned him on.

"Just getting you something to remember this awesome fight by," he said, slipping out the charm he made earlier.

Elsa glared at the ice in his hand, preparing to scrutinise it, but the moment blue met blue, she knew that she couldn't.

"Jack..." Her voice was soft, "What is this...?"

"A protection charm," Jack murmured as her looped it over her head and rested it around her neck. The pendant landed just under her collar bone, "to help keep the nightmares away," and he gently kissed the top of her head.

Elsa was just about to say something before her sweet gaze hardened and was replaced by a death-glare of hate. She lifted her hand, simultaneously forming a savage dagger of ice in it and lunged forward. Her hand swung down and impaled the nightmare that was just about to bite Jack's head off from behind and it burst in a sparkle of black and blue.

Jack recollected himself and smirked at her, "Sweet Jesus, that was hot, Elsa," he then looked up behind her, back at the room from where Elsa came, and saw more prowling horses entering from the door on the other side, "Uh-oh... Looks like you missed some," he teased, his cheeky smile never faltering.

Elsa looked back, her eyes meeting with the golden glow that moved in pairs, "Just a new batch. If you had come earlier you might have been able to catch me kick the last one's butt and totally stand you up,"

"Ouch," Jack teased again.

The two darted off to the direction Jack was headed before they met up, thrashing more nightmares as they came. Elsa was running ahead when two nightmares showed up with no warning, and pounced. The girl brought her arms up across her face, expecting to lose her limbs from the attack, but instead gained only slashes across her forearms.

"Elsa!" Jack crowed, pulling Elsa from her daze.

In response, Elsa felled the monsters with a blast of her ice magic, now safe from harm for the time being. She turned back to Jack, her eyes fixed on the bleeding flesh before her. At a close range like that, Elsa would have most likely lost her arms altogether to the nightmares, but here they were, ready to fight for another day.

"Is that the power of the charm?" She asked, wide eyes on Jack.

"Oh, yeah," he nodded.

They soon found themselves in a large hall, nightmares were reeking havoc everywhere, screaming and tearing the place up. Jack and Elsa set to work, attacking the nightmares with skill and tactics. There were chairs all over the place, shredded and shattered, and were now in the crossfire. Elsa rained darts of icicles down on some oncoming beasts and they were slowed in time for Jack to slice them with a beam of ice. The laser left a wall of deadly spikes that steamed with a white cloud, it was so cold. Jack struck, again and again in hand to hoof combat, smacking the horses with his staff, followed with kicks and punches.

"Jack!" Elsa screamed, but it was too late.

A nightmare had sneaked up on him in the form of a shadow, flat on the floor and Jack had completely forgotten to watch out for them. Jack screamed as the nightmare burst up from under him, slashing the length of his torso and ruining his hoodie. The monster then kicked him away with its hoof and Jack was sent crashing into the wall. Dazed and seeing the world from an awkward angle, Jack could only watch as Elsa provoked the nightmare to prevent it from finishing Jack off. Instead, it turned on her, teeth bared and ears flattened back, making it look menacing and haunting. Momentarily frozen by the paralysing glare from the horse, Elsa failed to defend herself from the nightmares from behind and she only just got away, however, two new bite marks now scarred her back. Jack forced the air back into his lungs, desperate to help her. But needn't have worried; with that charm, Elsa was holding on, breaking down the horses that surrounded. They just couldn't touch her the same. When she had finished whipping them with ice, she turned on the one that had attacked Jack. The boy sat up in time to see the stallion charge and when Elsa had only a split second to react, she did, flinging up her arms just in time to impale the horse from underneath with a giant spike of ice. The horse screamed as it died and soon crumbled into black sand once more.

"That's what you get for touching my Jack, bitch," Elsa hissed.

She then made her way over to Jack, their eyes trained on each other as Elsa strode purposefully towards him. Hitching what little skirt she had left, Elsa planted her heeled feet on each side of Jack's gangly legs, and lowered herself down to straddle him. Once she was eye level with him, Elsa grabbed his jaw and yanked his head forward for a passionate kiss. Jack couldn't suppress the moan he made when he felt Elsa's hands ride up his legs and squeeze his waist swiftly. Then the kiss became soft, loving and tender as Elsa's hand caressed his face. Their lips making repetitive, delicate touches as that icy current coursed through them. The kiss was long lasting and when Elsa finally pulled back, Jack raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I love you, Jack," she replied softly.

She then stood up, pulling him with her and making him stand. The moment Jack had raised himself to his full height, the air thickened and the little light there was dimmed even lower. They knew they had to run.

"C'mon," Jack said, taking Elsa's hand.

He pulled her along as they ran across the hall, eager to get out and find some other place.

"Not so fast my darlings..." A deadly and silky voice spoke from all around.

"Shit!" Jack shouted as the wooden floor beneath their feet gave away to a dark void.

In a desperate act to save then, Jack lunged for the remaining ledge and smacked himself down. He quickly found that there was some unnatural gravitational pull towards the dark void and he and Elsa acted quickly. They froze their hands down onto the wood, anchoring themselves and clung onto each other for dear life. Things were looking very bad. Just in front of them, Pitch showed himself from the shadows, his tall and thin stature looked more terrifying than any colossal beast.

"How sweet," he said, like he was admiring the bond of the two lovers before him, "and what a catch. I never thought you had it in you, Jack,"

"You're not gonna get rid of us that easily," the guardian sneered back.

"Oh?" Pitch's confidence scared Jack and Elsa, "Is that a challenge? Very well, Frost. I doubt you will get your cold ass out of this one,"

Pitch's hands unclasped themselves from behind his back, spreading his arms out slightly and facing his grey palms towards them. The movement caused a gale of darkness to blast and the void's gravity intensified. Jack and Elsa groaned in pain as their wrists were strained further.

"Jack!" Elsa cried, "The bonds!"

Jack looked and saw that they were cracking. He gritted his teeth. Jack knew that Pitch was using an enormous amount of energy to keep this void open and prayed that they would be able to hold on long enough to escape.

"It's okay, Elsa!" He shouted back, "Just a little longer!"

But Elsa saw the glint of evil in Pitch's eyes.

"Jack," she whispered, making him look at her.

Pitch's arms had raised again, forming a massive wave of nightmares behind him.

"I love you," she stroked her hand across his cheek again.

"Elsa..." Jack looked scared and confused, "What are you...?"

The wave charged closer, almost on top of them. Pitch was going to blast them into the dark void with one last shot.

"No, Elsa!" Jack cried, "You'll be fine! You're protected!"

Elsa's face was heartbroken, "One day..." Her fingers tightened ever so slightly around Jack, "... I promise."

"ELS-!"

The wave hit them and the silence was deafening. The moment the black wind touched them, the ice around Elsa's wrists shattered and she was torn viciously from Jack's grip. The pain and horror on Jack's face could not be put into words as he watched Elsa vanish into the void, the last thing he saw was her beautiful face smiling sadly at him. The moment she was gone, the wind stopped, the void closed up and was replaced by the wooden planks once more. Silence. Jack stared before him, somehow he had made it into a kneeling position and was stock still. His blue eyes were unbelieving, unmoving like the rest of his body.

Pitch sighed from behind, "Just one today. No matter. Your turn will come soon enough, Frost." He paused for a moment, "I'm tired. I Think I'll go home now..."

But Jack wasn't listening. He didn't move from his spot, even when Pitch's footsteps faded away into the blackness. All signs of nightmares gone, the abandoned building peaceful once more.

_It couldn't be,_ Jack thought to himself, _why did it not work? Why did my charm not save her?_

"..." Jack tried to make himself say something but it was proving difficult, "... Eh... El... Sa..."

The moment her name left his lips, Jack shattered, doubling over as he wailed into his hands. Tears flooded from his indigo eyes, dripping through his fingers and staining the wooden floor. His shoulders uncontrollably shook as his voice, broken and mournful, reverberated off the walls. He sounded like a haunted ghost as the excruciating pain of losing his love ripped through him. His heart was breaking, this chest tight, suffering a series of spasm. Jack clasped his hand over his mouth, sitting up ever so slightly as the tears ran down his face, now whiter than snow. His other arm wrapped around his waist as if to hold his insides in, as if to hold his broken self together. Jack fell apart. He couldn't believe what just happened. _Why did it happen?_

Jack tightened his arm as he sobbed and then froze. His arm, which was wrapped right across his stomach, could feel something foreign protruding from his hoodie pocket. Jack looked down, releasing himself from his own hands. Shakily, he slowly slipped his hands inside his pocket... and pulled out the pendant.

_How-?_ Jack was about to ask, but the answer was already there.

Elsa saved Jack from the wave of nightmares, sacrificing herself and hiding the pendant with him. That explained the kiss, the passionate distraction and the... Final goodbye.

Jack's watery eyes bored into the pendant, glowing innocently.

"No... Elsa..."


End file.
